<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off-Compasses Oneshots by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611980">Off-Compasses Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fem! Off-Compasses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jreg, Off-Compasses, The Centricide (Webseries), The League of Anti-Anti Realists, The Realicide, The Realicide (Webseries), grej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Other, did you think that if i only drew girls it wouldn't be the same with my writing? ha. FOOLS, genderbent, omg she's so cute i love her advjhgdskf, reader can be any gender tho bc everyone deserves to enjoy communalism with each other, this is really just a one-shot for communalist, this one's for you TruestOfThemAll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm back on my bullshit, let's gooooo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>reader/Communalist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fem! Off-Compasses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Collectivizing Her Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n falls. Not from the top floor of the building, but rather for a certain Communalist.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dedicated to u/TruestOfThemAll on Reddit. And anyone who enjoys genderbent The Realicide fanfics :))</p><p>Y/n is used and is gender-neutral because gender is a spook. And should be collectivized by the masses and therefore respected. </p><p>Also Fem! Communalist’s human name is Coco, using she/them pronouns interchangeably.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though technically everyone was a communalist, Communalist herself was always a special case.</p><p>Maybe it was the fact their enthusiasm was somehow more intense than the others, positivity more radiant despite being so humble and oblivious to any spook idea of somehow being better than her peers. </p><p>Or maybe it was the way her cherry-pink eyes seemed to glitter just a tad brighter than her peers.</p><p>Every day she put her all into constructing The Realicide building. They walked on thin metal bars hundreds of feet high, not once faltering at the idea she could fall. It wasn't like she didn't care, though. Her positivity and optimism just prevented anything tragic to happen to them. </p><p>Nothing tragic to her, but to Y/n, it was indeed hell. Y/n could bear the weight of the bricks loaded into their back. Y/n could work for hours outside- rain or shine, hot or cold. Y/n could swallow any fear of heights and remain in absolute unison with everyone else.</p><p>Hell, Y/n could take a hammer to the head. And it wasn’t necessarily their absolute admiration to their community that gave them the strength. No. Communalist took that title. She was the reason Y/n was able to stay strong.</p><p>In their peripheral vision, someone set their tin lunch box beside them. Coco stood over them, a sunny expression on her face. As always, Coco and Y/n chatted, legs dangling off the red bars as the two gazed at the sight of the city below and far ahead of them. </p><p>Y/n stole glances at Coco. Her floofy chocolate hair would always be dusty and wet from the sweat and dirt of a difficult workday by the time it was lunchtime. But that didn’t stop Y/n wishing to run fingers through her hair. It seemed that the Universe both wanted to bless and torture Y/n’s soul of Communalist’s simplistic, innocent beauty. </p><p>Coco turned to Y/n. Her cherry-pink eyes were mirrors of love to stare into. Y/n wanted to sigh in admiration though Coco would question it, and Y/n's heart wasn’t quite prepared for the rejection.</p><p>She spoke of her personal favorite bands- another thing Y/n adored about them. Though any once-personal belongings became collectivized among the community, Coco’s shocking taste of music rebelled against it.</p><p>Coco would often whisper what she herself liked, which only made Y/n more attached to her. It took a lot of guts to admit anything that couldn’t be collectivized- which included the idea of thoughts and the speech of those thoughts. (They were lucky in that regard compared to INGSOC’s people) And out of everyone to entrust the crime, she had picked them.</p><p>The two luckily shared the same love for the same genre of music, so the two both reminisced over the older days before all the non-realist ideologies decided to band together.<br/><br/>The Realicide. It was a topic Y/n so desperately wanted to ask about- not because they were unaware of its purpose, but more so how Coco felt about it. Though she was a singular being, their voice echoed for their peers and was often regarded as "Choir Girl” for her harmonious echo. </p><p>Y/n wanted to know what would happen once they got rid of the main four quadrants. Where would Y/n go? Or Coco, for that matter? What would happen to the two of them? Would they remain friends? Would that even be possible? Or more ideally the two could blossom to lovers? Or would the two fall apart if Y/n’s impending desire to confess went south?</p><p>The depressing thoughts plagued Y/n’s mind, though Coco’s small smile and reassuring pat on the shoulder healed the worries. Like always.</p><p>Coco checked their watch- along with everyone else. Y/n pretended to look, though everyone knew the exact routine, with or without a clock. </p><p>The last half of the construction day was no less brutal than the morning’s half. The blistering hot sun was nearly impossible to work in, though from across the yard, Coco’s thumbs-up and small grins motivated Y/n. </p><p>When the sunset was lower the horizon than the moon above it, the working lights went on.</p><p>Another hour, Y/n thought as they drilled holes into the wood. Another hour until break. </p><p>Evening breaks were more rambunctious and slack than the afternoon lunch break, surprisingly enough. It was lax enough that the rules could be bent- or that people would make an effort to pretend not to notice and mind their own business.</p><p>As a result, everyone sat around a fireplace though not everyone was singing in the same pitch or even pace, Y/n knew they were in unison in their energy. They sang along, joining in the joy as F/n passed out marshmallows to melt on a stick.</p><p>Y/n looked around for Coco and was disappointed when they didn’t see her. Had she gone home already?</p><p>A tap on their left shoulder reassured Y/n's concern. Coco once again took the seat next to them and rested her head on their shoulder.</p><p>The Universe must’ve been a father as everyone began to comically sing <em>Put Your Head On My Shoulder.  </em></p><p>Y/n and Coco didn’t exchange any words as Coco unintentionally dozed off, still leaning her head on their shoulder. A satisfied smile crossed Y/n's face. Coco was too cute. Y/n removed their hard hat and set it aside. The duo didn’t need a conversation for their little forbidden unity.</p><p>F/n once again went out and passed out blankets as it began getting chilly. Nobody batted an eye at Y/n and Coco as everyone began grouping under the same blanket, in smaller numbers.</p><p>For whatever reason, that gave them hope. Maybe they would work out. Maybe not. The unfortunate latter seemed much more likely. Y/n figured it was future Y/n’s problem. After all, what could a mortal human mean to a practically immortal ideology? Human didn't live for long and as far as they knew, there was no way for a human to manifest into an ideology.</p><p>Was the pain even going to be worth it? If not for Coco, was Y/n just chasing in circles? They weren’t sure if it pleased their ego, but when Coco slipped her hand over theirs, giving a light squeeze, Y/n forgot about the matter entirely.</p><p>As if Coco's energy had transfused into Y/n, Y/n's disgruntled thoughts turned into futuristic hope. If they could build any skyscraper, why couldn’t they build a relationship with each other? If things worked out, Y/n would become the happiest being on the planet. Y/n stayed positive.</p><p>Y/n squeezed their hand back and tilted their head so their cheek rested atop of Coco’s head. </p><p>There was always a chance to collectivize Coco’s love for the individual. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Party thinks you're doubleplusgood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is such a terrible and long Oneshot, read at own risk.</p><p>The reader is a girl. (Sorry boys, this one's to the girls) And I made Coco Fem-Presenting! :D</p><p>The house layout is not canon, sorry. Though it's 3rd person throughout the one-shot, it's slightly shifts perspective near the end.</p><p>These one-shots are a mess, please forgive me.</p><p>Otherwise, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n was even too scared to gulp. Ingsoc herself was staring her ruby red eyes into Y/n. The chances of being unpersoned or vaporized were only seconds away. </p><p>How had she gotten in her current position?</p><p>Right, it had begun a few hours earlier.</p><hr/><p>The Realicide house was a strange building, for lack of better words. On one side was a city full of construction/progress of construction. (Communalism's side) Another was a dense forest were the occasional screech of another kill could be heard- miles away. (Darwinism's side) The third side consisted of nothing. (Egoism preferred a small, minimalistic space. It was just a quaint garden.) Then last but not least, the side where The Party resided. The Party's town was a happy bunch despite it clouding up with gray smog and the familiar bliss of ignorance, followed by the echoes of screaming during the mornings.</p><p>Though a comedic, magical invisible barrier seemed to keep each of the ideology's "ideal utopia" at bay, meaning that one aspect of the setting would not seep into the other's property. (Much to the dismay of Coco the Communalist)</p><p>Y/n knocked at the door.</p><p>Nothing. But Y/n told herself to be patient, as the warm breeze that twinkled the windchimes outside could possibly be concealing the sounds of footsteps. (She had been able to hear the footsteps last time she visited.)</p><p>The door opened to Coco, with the voice of a hundred angels, chirped, "Hello Y/n!"</p><p>"Hey, Coco." She hugged them. Coco led Y/n into the house, offering the usual loaf of bread, and asking if she would once again consider collectivizing her toothbrush.</p><p>"I'm not staying over for long, sorry. I just wanted to drop by to check up on you."</p><p>Their eyes grew, left eye beginning to glow a soft pink. "Aww! You're too sweet! If only everyone in here can collectivize your love!" They gasped. "That's it! You have to meet my roommates!"</p><p>Y/n felt her fingers go numb, a strange phenomenon that happened when she got nervous. She was familiar with their names the last time Coco had talked about them. Strangely enough, though, she had never seen photos of her roommate and only had Coco's descriptions to go off of. (If the scarily large Femboy Max Stirner photo in the living room wasn't was Egoist, also nicknamed Max, actually looked like.)</p><p>Coco insisted she met their roommates, promising they were polite- though to be careful around Darwinist, or Charlie. Y/n gave in, and the two embarked further into the house. Each ideology had its own "quarters," which Y/n figured was also another reason she had never run into any of the others. </p><p>First was Egoist or Maxine. In the library, she sat gracefully in her loveseat while reading a book with a blank teal cover. She peered up from her small circle glasses and addressed Coco and the guest. She was polite and had a lovely British accent. (Y/n wondered if it was London or Liverpool) She mentioned her "pleased ego/unique" quite often, much like the real Max Stirner would. Once introductions were over, Maxine requested to return to her book upon her self and ego. "I'd hate to be the spook, that is, to be rude. But it would be displeasing to my ego if I had to stop reading."</p><p>Coco and Y/n complied with her request, and so they were off to find the next roommate.</p><p>"Who's next?"</p><p>Coco's small smile faltered for a second. Then it clicked in Y/n's mind- it was the roommate she talked about least often. Especially never mentioning her after a pillow-squirrel incident. Still, they refused to let Y/n go until her friendship was collectivized with <em>everyone </em>in the household.</p><p>Finding Charlie was more complicated, though. Y/n struggled through navigating the thick forest, though Coco managed just fine, even in their casual skirt. Quickly the two caught Charlie in a small hole. It was dark so not much could be seen, but once Charlie hopped out upon Coco's request- nevermind the promise for beef jerky- she was drenched in a mysterious red fluid. </p><p>Coco kept their introductions short. Y/n noticed they were fidgeting a bit, so when Charlie commented something along of "a fun challenge since Y/n was a suitable opponent," Coco interrupted that they had architectural things to attend.</p><p>Once they ran out of the forest- more Coco dragging their friend out of there, there was the last friend. Perhaps the one they were closest to- Ingsoc.</p><p>"Big Sister's a bit of a wildcard." They informed her as they peered into another room. "Not in this one either! I wish she didn't disappear all the time, but she has a lot on her plate."</p><p>Y/n barely managed to catch the last part of Coco's sentence. She got butterflies- the anxious bad kind. There was a camera in almost every corner of the hall. "Maybe it's not in our best interest to look for her, then."</p><p>"Hmm? Viktoria is Viktoria, but she's really nice! I think you'll like her! Ooh, how about we split up?"</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"Cover more ground, that way," Coco said in a tone as if it should've been obvious. "I can't let you leave until you've met everyone! If all of our roommates like you- which two already do, then you can finally come over for a sleepover! Wouldn't that be awesome?"</p><p>The h/c girl already had ten reasons why splitting up would be a terrible idea given the absolute size of the house and its rather complicated layout. And not to mention the cameras that she swore she could <em>hear</em> the lens zoom into her. </p><p>But Coco had their mind fixed on locating Ingsoc, so there Y/n was, sneaking into rooms she <em>really</em> felt she shouldn't have been imposing. She had lost count with the number of rooms, though one door with a padlock caught her attention. It was slightly ajar. Y/n, knowing that if she returned to Coco without checking the room (Y/n was a terrible liar), Coco would most indefinitely march her back in.</p><p>"H-hello?" She called in a meek voice. No, dammit, she had to be louder! Assert her presence! She called again. No response the second time. Y/n took the plunge into the darkroom and was surprised to see a triad of computers at the end. They were faced away from her, though, from the flashing glow on the back wall, Y/n realized they were monitors.</p><p>The screens flashed in multiple different colors, and with curiosity getting the better of Y/n, she was nearing the computer desk, a few steps away from witnessing the front side of said computers.</p><p>They were security cameras. Or, security footage. It would flash to ordinary places- the front porch, the backyard, the entrance to Charlie's forest, before the screen flashed some more... concerning areas. One was of the library, then of Coco's room, then the hallway, where the camera followed a tall woman wearing a black vest, dress pants, and a long-sleeved dusty red shirt. Y/n couldn't see her face, but she tried to recall if it was Ingsoc.</p><p>Then her heart dropped. It couldn't have been any other hallway than the one Y/n was snooping around in, considering the unmistakable click of the woman's heels on the ground.</p><p>She froze into place. She remained in place even as the clicks stopped in front of the door. The air became increasingly suffocating as the door creaked open.</p><p>Though Y/n had anticipated her entry, Y/n's breath got caught in her throat as they made eye contact.</p><hr/><p>Y/n was even too scared to gulp. Ingsoc herself was staring her ruby red eyes into Y/n. The chances of being unpersoned or vaporized were only seconds away. </p><p>Y/n squeaked and tumbled backward as the woman shot a beam, narrowly missing Y/n's head. She barely dodged the next three shots, before she could snap out of her frozen state. "I'm not carrying anything!"</p><p>Ingsoc didn't lower her gun, though she did halt her shooting. "Unsit. Hands in the air. No ungood moves or The Party shoots."</p><p>Though Y/n had zero clue what language she was speaking, Y/n did as she was told. Her breath got caught in her throat when Ingsoc walked over and began patting her around. Ingsoc let out a satisfied hum when no weapons were detected. (But it might've been the fact she had handcuffed Y/n' s wrists behind her back, to ensure no sneaky moves.) Standing back up, Y/n could witness her in full height. She towered over Y/n at least an arm.</p><p>"Lights on." She commanded. The room brightened. Y/n hadn't expected such a terrifyingly beautiful face to be in Ingsoc's description. Her skin was a rosy pale color, contrasting greatly with her short black hair that was pulled back into a low, chopped ponytail. Her robust features screamed authority. Apart from the small mole on the bottom of her right eye, a V-shaped scar ran across her left eye. It was prominent, running from her eyebrow, over her eye, ending halfway at her cheek.</p><p>The scar began to glow red, face grim. "The Party ought to unperson you right now. But you look familiar..."</p><p>"I'm Coco's friend!"</p><p>"Coco?" Ingsoc kneeled slightly, so they met eye-to-eye. She was dangerously close. There a subtle smell of iron. "Oh, you mean Communalism."</p><p>Y/n nodded, highly aware of how exaggerated her nod must've looked. "Yes! I became friends with Coco- I mean Communalism- when I made their sandwiches at <em>Subway</em>."</p><p>Another pause, before Ingsoc pulled away. "They're always talking about you, you know?" She said more matter-of-fact than questioningly. "You're quite a remarkable citizen if what they say is true."</p><p>Y/n gave a crooked smile... but for some reason felt calm, though Y/n <em>knew</em> she looked awkward. "Thanks. Uhh, do I still have to be... handcuffed?"</p><p>"I suppose not. You are human after all, no? Turn around for me please." When she did, Ingsoc removed the cuffs. Her strong stare became softened by the polite smile and hand she held out. "I am Ingsoc. Or All-Seeing Me."</p><p>"Nice meeting you Ingsoc." Y/n shook her hand, trying not to flush at how warm they were. "Oh, I'm-"</p><p>"Y/n, L/n, is it?"</p><p><em>Coco really didn't spare any details about</em> <em>me, </em>Y/n thought. Just then, Coco entered. "There you are! And I see you two met!"</p><p>The V scar began to glow once more- it almost looked inflamed. "Communalist, how many times do I have to warn for you or anyone else not to break into my office?" </p><p>Y/n fumbled her fingers nervously. "Right, and I'm really sorry about that-"</p><p>Coco dismissed Ingsoc's scarily calm voice. "She didn't know, and I didn't tell her. And besides, no room is restricted to anyone. We all share fair and square."</p><p>"The Party vehemently despises that notion, but you'll be <em>re-educated</em> later. Say, Citizen Y/n, do you have anywhere to be?"</p><p>"I came to drop by, but I'm in no rush."</p><p>There came a chorus of giggles. "Told you she'd like you!"</p><p>Now Y/n couldn't stop the blood rush to her face. For a split second that her eye flickered to Ingsoc, the dark-haired woman turned away from Y/n and Coco, kneeling to grab something from the cabinets. "The Party says you must leave. Go into the kitchen and get the citizen some snacks."</p><p>"Ok Ingsoc!" Once out of Ingsoc's wing, Coco giggled. When Y/n asked what that was all about, Coco explained that Viktoria never addressed 'prokes'/guests as citizens at the first meeting. And I think you're the first person she's ever asked if you had anywhere to be. When Hivemind or Soulism visits, she doesn't' seem to be as close to them although they share some ideological aspects."</p><p>Y/n thought heavily over Coco's detailed explanation. She cursed the small thump in her chest that grew, along with the unrealistic fantasy that maybe Ingsoc had taken a liking to her...? No, no. </p><p>Coco left to tend to the gardens, promising to be back soon enough. Just as soon as they left, Ingsoc entered. "Citizen Y/n. The Party had to unspeak the conversation when Coco came here." She leaned against the kitchen counter, directly across from where Y/n sat. </p><p>A quiet silence came on as Y/n continued sipping her tea. Unknown to her, Ingsoc was carefully picking her next words. Anything that wouldn't scare the citizen away. Though Ingsoc couldn't describe it, Y/n seemed above a typical prole. Maybe it was because she could be easy to control. A question snapped her out of her daze. </p><p>"Come again?"</p><p>"Your human name? If you don't mind telling me, of course."</p><p>It was the first time in a while anyone had asked for her human name. The other Realicide members would simply address her as Ingsoc, and Big Sister out of friendliness (Communalism) or spite/mock (Egoism and Darwinism) "Viktoria English."</p><p>Y/n's eyes seemed to glint. "Pretty."</p><p>There was a small pause as Viktoria's face flickered. "Thank you." She hummed, caught-off gaurd.</p><p>"Want some tea?"</p><p>As Viktoria took the teacup from Y/n, and chatted with the woman, Viktoria learned one thing.</p><p>Y/n was sort of plusgood. Maybe even doubleplusgood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If there's something OOC for any of the realicide ladies (and nb pal!) I don't mind any criticism! I'll go back and edit if anyone gets to it, lol.</p><p> </p><p>Also imagine being a degenerate and wanting the self-insert phase?? degenerate. hahahahaha</p><p>This is a joke.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>no its not, y'all better start typing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>